politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Second CoRC War
The Second CoRC War is a roleplay war that is currently over. Pre-DoW Only a few months (Orbis Calendar) before, CoRC had surrendered to Rekishstein and their allies after attempting to invade Rekishstein to kill Emperor Golen II. They agreed not to attack ever again. DoW There was no formal declaration of war. There was only a nuclear missile shot by CoRC to the province of Ackoprolvenccia, which Emperor Golen II considered an automatic DoW. 749 citizens were killed by the nuclear explosion. Post-DoW The Hunt Emperor Golen ordered the Yeolde Division and The King's Rangers to find CoRC camps in the forest on Golen Island. They were also ordered to search the bare, dry ice fields in the south of Golen Island. Aircraft were also ordered to search for CoRC forces from the sky. Meanwhile, Lenciana also used aircraft as well as a satellite to target suspicious activity in and near Rekishstein. Battle of Ackopur CoRC soldiers and tanks went through the Fields of Ackoflatt. Their target: Ackopur. As they charged through fields of crops, Lenciana's satellite targeted the attackers. When 40,000 soldiers charged over the mountains into the valley of Ackopur, 50,000 soldiers and 28 aircraft were there to greet them. CoRC forces quickly retreated, and the anti-terrorists' aircraft followed them, continuously bombing and gunning them until they were out of ammunition. This was a huge victory for Rekishstein and Lenciana. The Battle of the Rekish Sea After CoRC forces surrounded Rekishstein and blocked trade with a naval blockade in the Rekish Sea, the Rekishstein Ocean Research and Exploration Administration (ROREA) gave the Rekish military 3 of there new 5-person submarines, each armed with 2 torpedos. The Rekish military successfully sunk 4 ships. Meanwhile, above the surface, the Rekish and Lencianan air force bombed the ships, as well as gunning down any CoRC naval persons they could see. By the end of this battle, 24 ships had been destroyed, as well as 2 ships heavily damaged, and only 3 ships were left that hadn't been sunk or damaged. The rest of the ships retreated, and 4 two-person manual-powered submarines quietly followed them to try and find the CoRC base. The Invasion of Ackopur Following a huge chain reaction explosion caused by a hacker that hacked into the Lenciana National Satellite and caused the Rekish Sea to set fire in a huge fireball, CoRC forces invaded the city of Ackopur in the third Rekish province, Ackoprolvenccia. Due to conditions in the Rekish Sea, the Rekish International Trading Company nor any other international trading group or nation could trade because of the abundance of icebergs. Rekishstein was consuming food faster than it could grow due to the long, cold Rekish winter. Unfortunately, Rekishstein ran out of food and any food that was harvested was consumed mainly by royalty and high ranking officers in the military. Due to the icebergs, no food could be delivered by sea, and CoRC shot down any planes that flew in the sky except for their own. Long story short, the soldiers were too hungry to defend, and many killed in CoRC's Invasion of Ackopur. The Ackopurian Betrayal CoRC forces, after their victory in Ackopur, pursuaded Ackopurians that the reason they were starving was because of the government setup. They revealed that any food harvested was consumed by royalty and high ranking military officers. People were highly angered at this, and CoRC brought food to the people of Ackopur. Many Ackopurians were pursuaded to join CoRC in their quest to take over Rekishstein and destroy the monarchy. The governor of Ackopur was killed by the angered Ackopurians, as well as other members of the Rekish Parliament in Ackopur and other people they now hated. Over 20,000 Ackopurians joined the CoRC military and were promised extra food (the citizens were promised food, but not as much). Their new rallying cry was "Death to Golen!" In contrast, the Rekish military's rallying cry was "We fight for Golen!" The Battle of Fort Timonium CoRC and Ackopurian forces marched through Tiqdelprolvenccia. When they arrived at Fort Timonium, Lencianan and Rekish forces had already prepared for the anticipated battle. The battle was brutal for CoRC. As soon as they got within about 200 yards, the twelve machine guns fired at all them. The gunners were protected by a 8-foot tall sandbag wall with holes for people to put there guns in and shoot the enemy. Due to the wall, the defenders were extremely hard to hit. Within five minutes of the battle, the Ackopurians fled into the Tiqdelian Forest. The tanks that approached were destroyed by specialized mines built to destroy/deactivate tanks. After hours of fighting, over 20,000 CoRC soldiers had been killed/injured, and only 24 anti-terrorist soldiers. Eventually, CoRC finally retreated into the Tiqdelian Forest. The Orange Massacre On a quest to defeat CoRC, 10,000 soldiers prepared their arms to meet 20,000 more at Ackopur and loaded up in trucks and tanks to defeat CoRC. Hours later, the sun began to set and they set up a temporary camp, dubbed Orange Camp. At about 0300 hours, CoRC surprised the soldiers, most of which were sleeping, and fighting broke out. After about an hour of brutal fighting, the remaining anti-terrorist forces surrendered to CoRC. They dropped their guns and other weapons, which CoRC took. The anti-terrorists were then lined up and shot, even though they surrendered. None survived. Almost everyone, even many of the CoRC soldiers and officers, saw this as unnecessary and against the code of war. End of War After the Orange Massacre, about 83% of CoRC's soldiers and officers turned against Mavabbe Zaliukas for his rash actions against Rekishstein and Lenciana in his murder onslaught of 10,000 anti-terrorist soldiers in Orange Camp. They captured him and sent him to Rekishstein where he was sentenced to death. CoRC disbanded. Category:Roleplay Events